


Protagonista

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Christmas, Community: fandom_insano, Español | Spanish, Gen, Stage Play
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Lo último que Kirihara tenía en su mente era criticar a Yukimura, pero él había pedido un papel genial y ese no lo era.





	

Lo último que Kirihara tenía en su mente era criticar a Yukimura.

Aun si no entendía sus ideas, mientras otros lo aclamaran por "saber usar el potencial de cada actor" y "hacer de cualquier obra una representación refrescante y nueva a la que la audiencia no puede ser indiferente", él planeaba seguir asintiendo junto al resto del equipo y participar sin rechistar en sus experimentos teatrales en los que todo el club de tenis de Rikkai se veía obligado a hacer parte.

Pero... pero... él había dicho que no quería volver a interpretar un papel femenino y que quería uno verdaderamente genial la próxima vez, mas el capitán de Rikkai parecía haber escuchado solo la primera parte de su ruego.

—¡Yukimura-buchou! —gritó después de leer por tercera vez la lista de actores y sus papeles para el festival de fin de año de Rikkai y reconfirmar cuál sería el suyo.

—¿Qué te parece, Akaya? —cuestionó Yukimura, sonriendo como quien está satisfecho con su decisión, incluso antes de que él pudiese quejarse.

Sanada, quien estaba al lado de su capitán, fulminó a Kirihara con su mirada, como si estuviese advirtiéndole sin palabras que no dijese nada que dañase el buen humor de Yukimura.

—Eh... —Kirihara titubeó. Quería cambiar su papel, pero no estaba seguro de querer arriesgarse a un castigo...

—Suena delicioso —comentó Marui con una risita que fue coreada por Niou, al menos hasta que Yagyuu lo interrumpió con una falsa tos.

—Será el papel principal, Akaya —intervino Yanagi con una sonrisa—. Y me atrevo a asegurar que esta obra será un éxito gracias a ti.

Sin decir nada, Jackal le dio una palmada en un hombro y Kirihara suspiró, comprendiendo que nadie lo apoyaría si reclamaba por un cambio.

Una vez más, no tenía más opción que aceptar lo que Yukimura le había asignado, aun si no solo no quería ser un animal, sino que además no entendía cómo era posible que una langosta fuese el protagonista de una obra navideña.


End file.
